Those Little Black Panties
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: Sophie-Anne/Hadley. Reference to episode 03x08 where Hadley walks out of the room in barely there lingerie xD. I suck at summaries. Femslash, rated M. Please Read and Review. Femslash.


**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates lately. I've been completely obsessed with True Blood at the moment so I've been fangirling. This makes reference to 03x08 where Hadley casually walks out from the room and I was absolutely squealing. Implied femslash ftw. I'll probably be writing some Bones fan fiction soon but I'm not continuing any of my old ones because they probably don't fit in with the story line anymore and I haven't watched Bones in a while. So apologies. You'll probably see more True Blood fics from me too, I'll write het soon. I promise.  
>Apologies for any mistakes or inaccuracies in this. I don't own either of these characters although I really wish I did~ Please R&amp;R :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Hadley hadn't initially been pleased with the sudden changes, then again she figured that her majesty wasn't exactly thrilled either; having to move in with the deceitful King of Mississippi after being blackmailed. Then again, the blonde didn't really mind at this current moment of time as the Queen had made a deal with her. As a "apology" and "gift" for Hadley, she had agreed to let her take over for at least one round and so the red head was currently pinned underneath her and struggling to remain submissive.<p>

"Your majesty, you really should remain still. It would make this much easier." Hadley chastised, her voice soft as her tongue snaked out around the Queen's lobe earning a hiss and a soft moan as her nails raked over the pale stomach.

"Hadley…" Sophie-Anne snarled, her body writhing underneath the blonde's lithe body and her eyes narrowing. The blonde knew the Queen was regretting her decision already but the fact that she hadn't already shifted positions really meant something and a small ripple of pleasure pooled between Hadley's thighs.

Deciding to take precaution she let her upper thigh rest between the vampire's crotch, shifting every time she made a move to take control knowing that it would not only give her pleasure but also restrain her at the same time. Her lips crashed down onto the Queen's only faintly aware of the sound of fangs popping free and grazing against her lips as Sophie-Anne's tongue was allowed access to her mouth; dueling for dominance.

Hadley's spare hands instantly sought out her breasts, kneading them teasingly through the barely there white material that made up the Queen's bra; she captured the pink nipples between thumb and forefinger squeezing them with just the right amount of pressure. Sophie-Anne groaned against their joint lips, her perfectly manicured nails digging into the soft skin of Hadley's back so hard that there were definitely going to be marks. A smile worked its way onto the blonde's lips as she felt her thigh already slightly wet as the Queen's hips rolled against her upper thigh trying to lessen the throbbing between her thighs.

Pulling back for air, the blonde examined the Queen below her as her spare hand worked its way across her taut stomach; feeling the muscles ripple beneath the pads of her fingertips. The vampire looked absolutely turned on, her fiery red hair disheveled against the white pillow while her usually icy blue eyes had darkened to a beautiful indigo in her arousal; her lips were swollen and red with the intensity of the kiss.

She lowered her head and pulled the cup of the bra down with her teeth as her lips magnetized onto one of her taut nipples and sucked it into her lips, nipping only teasingly. The growl that erupted from the Queen's throat made Hadley gasp, replacing her thigh with her hand as she thrust it into her white panties; secretly delighted to find her majesty completely soaked.

Her thumb ghosted over the bundle of nerves that rested between her thighs while two fingers eased their way into her warm slit, curling back with practiced ease. Hadley's tongue worked around Sophie-Anne's nipple, tugging it at with her teeth while her other hand worked her other breast with the same force. Beneath her she could feel the Queen slowly working her way to her climax, various curses and chanting of the blonde's name leaving her swollen lips as she writhed completely out of control at Hadley's touch. For once in her life, the blonde felt in control and she _loved it_.

Usually it was Sophie-Anne who was the dominant one, pinning Hadley down constantly sometimes even making her beg for her climax. Not that she really had a choice, or really minded for that matter but there was something about being in control for once that felt really erotic to Hadley. It touched her and made her smile that the Queen herself actually trusted her to be in control, adding another finger and pressing it against her g-spot only to hear Sophie-Anne cry out Hadley's name in pleasure. Moisture flooded to the blonde's fingers in an instant and she continued to pump them until the vampire had ridden out her orgasm, carefully pulling them out to lick around the digits and sigh.

Before she had any time to react, Hadley screamed as she was suddenly pinned underneath the Queen; her hands held above her head by Sophie-Anne's. Their eyes met in an instant, causing Hadley to blush and lower her head a little at the mischievous gaze of her majesty.

"I'm so glad I bought you this set." She purred, using her free hand to stroke along the blonde's cheek before it trailed along her collarbone and further down to rest at the apex of her thighs. "It makes you look absolutely delicious."

Hadley nodded softly, knowing exactly what Sophie-Anne was referring to. The current, barely there and extremely lacy black matching bra and panty set the Queen had bought her that she was currently wearing.

"You're soaked." Sophie-Anne added with an amused raise of her brow, a smirk plastered on her face. "I guess you enjoyed your little gift." She cooed, her fingers skimming teasingly over the drenched lace of the blonde's panties; pressing it further against her. "Now it's my turn." She growled.

Three fingers abruptly thrust into the blonde and fangs ripped away at the precious flesh of her neck as she slowly sucked at the blood. Hadley groaned, her hips rolling towards her fingers while her head thrashed against the pillow. Her nails dug into Sophie-Anne's upper arm, barely even doing enough damage to draw blood. As soon as the fangs connected with her skin Hadley felt the ripples of pleasure wash over her as she was thrown into the bliss of her orgasm, her body writhing as the Queen continued until they subsided and she found herself staring up at the vampire who wore a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I really do like this set." She purred, winking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did we all think?**


End file.
